


it's pretty obvious that you've got a crush

by helluvapilot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Losers stay friends, M/M, Oblivious, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris Knows All, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: Eddie visits Richie and Stanley at college one weekend. Stanley decides to do something drastic because he is tired of the two of them after years of friendship.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253





	it's pretty obvious that you've got a crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chenetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/gifts).

> inspired by a tumblr post that chenetic made about stanley stealing eddie's first kiss and here we are!

Richie tried to keep his side of the dorm neat for Stanley, but he just didn't understand how he did it. Everything that Stanley owned seemed to have it's own location and organization, and Richie just had a few drawers that he tossed things into. For the most part, he knew the contents of each drawer, but sometimes things would end spiraling onto the floor. Richie always kept the mess on his side of the room. 

Stanley would make faces at the mess and thank Richie for preparing him for when he had children one day. 

This is why Stanley was confused to walk back into their dorm as Richie appeared to be organizing the mess that had accumulated on Richie's side of the floor. The pile was significantly smaller than it had been that morning before he left for class; it resembled a hill compared to the mountain that it was.

"Are you okay? Did you start thinking about Kurt Cobain's death again?" Stan asked. 

"Stanley, you know that's on the list of things we don't talk about."

"Why are you cleaning willingly then? Don't get me wrong; I appreciate it." 

Stanley's eyes wandered to the calendar that the two shared. Shared was using the word loosely since it was mostly Stanley who used it. Still, he tried to convince Richie life could be less stressful if he just wrote things down. So far, he didn't have much success at convincing him to use it, but on a rare occasion, Richie would scribble down events. Mostly it was dates that new albums or movies were coming out, but he noticed that today had something written on it.

Eddie Spaghetti!!! was written in small messy letters and circled multiple times. Of course. The cleaning made sense.

"Oh...okay," Stanley said. He started to put some books into his bag and then turned towards his dresser. 

Richie turned and narrowed his eyes on Stanley. "What the fuck does that mean?" 

"I just was saying okay, Rich." 

"Bullshit, you never just say something, Superman."

Richie had always prided himself on being observant, but he knew that it was nothing compared to Stan. He guessed after years of watching birds, he had picked up a thing or two about observing humans. It also made him cautious at the sly remarks that Stanley would make towards him. He might not have looked it, but he his superpower was x-ray vision. He could see right through Richie's bullshit. 

"What time is Eddie arriving?"

"He said he'd drive over when he was out of his classes. He only has a 9:30 on Friday, so..." Richie's voice trailed off as he started to do the math in his head for how long it would take Eddie to drive from Portland to Orono. He hadn't gone to visit the University of Southern Maine yet, but he thought that Eddie had said it would take about two hours to get there. He'd have to trust him. It also meant he didn't have much time left to clean. 

"You amaze me. You can barely remember your own schedule."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I'll see you later at the party."

"Dude, you have to wait for Eds to arrive."

"I figured I'd let you two reunite in peace. I'm going to go study with Patty. I'll meet you there."

Richie's eyes lit up at the mention of Patty. One night he drunkenly stumbled and poured his beer on an unsuspecting sorority girl. Most people would have just apologized, but Richie proceeded to blame her for what had happened. Luckily, Stanley intervened, apologizing for his friend. It wasn't the most romantic start. Still, Richie was happy to tell everyone he was responsible for Stanley doing the most reckless thing he'd ever done: fall in love. 

"Oh shit, are you two finally fucking?" 

Stan didn't respond but just gave Richie an exasperated look. 

"Do you need a ride later?"

Richie didn't get a chance to open due to the loud knocking at the door.

"Open the fucking door, dick!"

Pushing the last few piles of mess under his bed, Richie sprung towards the door. 

Eddie barreled into the room like he had been there countless times before, even though it was his first time there. He tossed his bag onto the floor. The thump that it made on the ground surprised Richie, but he wasn't actually that shocked that he overpacked for a weekend trip since he would have to be prepared for possible situation to spring up. 

"Where's your bathroom? I've had to piss for like an hour but I wasn't about to stop at some random gas station. Have you seen what those bathrooms look like? I doubt they've ever been cleaned."

Richie could barely contain his smile as he listened to Eddie rant in front of him. In the two months, he had listened to Eddie rant on the phone occasionally, but it wasn't the same as having it happen in front of him. He couldn't watch the way that he used his hands to accent his points and all the expressions that crossed his face. He missed him so much, his heart ached. 

"I don't know if ours are much cleaner, Eds. I don't think I've ever seen Tony down the hall shower."

"Down the hall and to the left," Stan answered the prior question. 

"God damn it, Rich, that's not my name. And thanks, Stan."

Eddie walked out of the room as quickly as he entered it.

"Yeah, I'll be at Patty's." 

"Stan! Eddie traveled here to see us," Riche said.

"He drove here to see you, and I'll see you tonight." Stanley put his bookbag on his bag as he started to walk towards the door. 

"You matter to him just as much to him as I do."

Stan rolled his eyes. "How are you still this dumb?"

"What does that mean? I got into the same college as you!"

When Eddie walked back into the room, Stanley held the door open, prepared to walk out. "I have to study, I'll see you at the party later, Eddie."

"Tell Patty I love her, and don't forget to wrap it." 

"I hate you." The smile on Stanley's face said the opposite as he closed the door.

The two quickly fell into their comfortable routine from their years of hanging out. It might have been a different room, but it easily could have been them sitting in Richie's bedroom in Derry. They sat on Richie's bed, debating comic books and sharing various issues they had read in the months that they had been apart.

At some point during their conversations, Eddie's legs had ended up draped on top of Richie's. There was nothing notable about it to either boy. It felt natural.

"We could just stay in," Eddie suggested.

"Eds! You didn't travel here to sit in my room. Trust me, it'll be a good time. Also, I've told everyone I'm going to bringing the cutest boy they'll ever see. I can't disappoint."

Eddie sighed but agreed to attend the party. He stood from the bed to change.

Richie tried to focus on his comic book, but it was challenging while Eddie was momentarily shirtless in front of him. 

"Did your mom buy that shirt, Eds? It's real sexy."

"Fuck you!" 

Richie laughed, but part of him hoped that Eddie knew that he really liked how he looked in that shirt. It was a style that Richie could never pull off, but Eddie looked great in his pastel striped shirt tucked into his jeans. The shirt was snugger on Eddie than any of the shirts we wore when they were in high school, and that was Richie's favorite part. 

"You look like you got dressed in the dark."

"Thank you."

Richie's fashion sense had only become bolder as he spent more time in college. He enjoyed his loud prints and faded band shirts. 

"Let's get you fucked up, Eds." Rich put his arm around Eddie's shoulders. He had missed this so much. 

"I've been drunk before, Rich."

The two quickly made their way to Patty's dorm. Before they even knocked on the door, Stanley and Patty were able to hear them outside. Their bickering was a giveaway.

"You must be Eddie! I've heard so much about you!" Patty opened the door and pulled Eddie into a hug. 

"He doesn't like being touched," Richie said. Patty quickly dropped her arms, apologizing. 

"It's fine," Eddie said.

It was apparent that they were approaching the party as they walked through the streets. Cars were littering the streets, and there was a hum of noise coming from a house at the end of the road. The closer they walked, the music from the house invented them, and many other college students, for the night.

For the first hour or so, Eddie wasn't having a thoroughly miserable time even though he did hate large parties. It wasn't that he hated drunkenness, but he hated being surrounded by reckless people he didn't know. He didn't trust the people in this room, and the more people that arrived, the more people he accidentally touched. 

Richie had left a few minutes ago to get them both drinks, but Eddie noticed that he had been stopped by an attractive girl. She smiled and leaned in towards Richie as she spoke towards him. Eddie hated her.

"You look absolutely miserable."

Eddie glanced down at his drink to avoid eye contact with Patty. "I'm not miserable."

"Fooled me."

"I grabbed you another drink, babe." Stan joined Eddie and Patty in the quiet corner of the room. 

"Where's Rich?" Stanley asked, noticing that Eddie was by himself. 

"Oh, he's the center of attention over there." 

Eddie pointed towards Richie, who was on the other side of the room. Others had joined the attractive girl listened to every word that he said. Eddie didn't know how to deal with the conflicting feelings that were rising in him. Watching a group laugh and react to Richie's jokes the way that they always had made him happy that Richie was finding a place and breaking free from the loser title that stuck with him all of high school. At the same time, he felt a sinking sensation that Richie was breaking free from him, too.

If he had been closer, he would have been able to hear that Richie was telling stories about his best friend, Eddie. A girl had asked him the cute boy was, and Richie was carried away with his own answer as he often did when anything involved Eddie. 

"I don't think I belong here, Stan." 

"That's bullshit."

Stanley closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

"Trashmouth!" Stanley yelled.

Richie turned away from the cute girl to look at his two best friends. His smile disappeared from his face as he watched Stanley grab Eddie's face. 

He took a deep breath as he attempted to process what he just saw. There was no fucking way that he had just watched his roommate kiss Eddie Kaspbrak.

If Richie had been closer to them or if the music hadn't been so loud he might have heard Eddie ask Stan what the fuck was that about, or see the look of confusion on his face. 

He felt his anger rising throughout his entire body. He tried his best to push it down because there was no reason for him to be this angry. Stan was allowed to kiss whoever he wanted. Eddie could be kissed by whoever he wanted.

Richie chugged the rest of the drink in his hand before storming past Stan and Eddie. His shoulder crashed against Stan's as he walked past the pair. For a moment, he thought that someone had called out his name, but he ignored it. He needed to get out of the room. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't tell if it was anger or alcohol. 

He didn't even grab his coat before walking out of the house into the cold air. His anger would keep him warm. 

"Rich!" 

Richie didn't turn around at Stan's voice; he hoisted his middle finger high above his head.

"Richie, stop! Where the fuck are you going?"

Richie stopped walking, turning around slowly. "As if you fucking care."

Stan exhaled deeply, calculating how to handle the situation. "You're drunk and angry, of course, I care."

"Stan, you know what? Fuck you!"

Rich shoved Stan hard in the chest. Patty and Eddie both started screaming at the same time, but the boys didn't seem to pay attention to either one of them. 

"What are you so mad about?" Stan asked. 

"You know what!" Richie yelled.

"Sorry, but I actually don't."

"You kissed Eddie!"

"Yeah, I did." Stan's voice was calm and relaxed. It made Richie even angrier. 

"You ruined his first kiss!" Rich dramatically pointed towards Eddie, who was just staring at him with his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"He's not the one screaming at me in the street, Rich."

"Fuck you."

"Stan, let's just go," Patty said softly. She put her hand on Stanley's arm.

Rich shook his head. "You guys can all have a good time."

With that, Richie turned away from the three again and quickly walked away from them. His long legs allowed him to put in a decent distance between him and them within a few steps. 

Eddie cursed under his breath before following after Richie.

Stanly watching him walk off and wrapped his arms around Patty's slim shoulders.

"Aren't you going to go after him? He seems upset, babe."

Stan shook his head. "I'm not the person he needs to talk to. He'll be fine, trust me."

It didn't take long for Richie to end up back in his dorm room, and Eddie hadn't managed to catch up with him. He was fine with that. He didn't want to see him anyway.

Richie heard a soft knock at the door. He ignored it. There was then a second knock and a third knock. 

"Rich, open the fucking door. I know you're in there."

After taking a deep breath, Rich went over and unlocked the door. 

"Why aren't you still with Stan?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. And also, he's probably fucking Patty by now."

"Good for him." 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to keep being an asshole?" 

Rich looked down at the ground. "How am I the asshole?"

"For starters, you made me go to some dumb party and then you left me! If I just wanted to get drunk with strangers, I could have stayed at school this weekend. I fucking came to visit you, and then Stan-"

"Oh, so would it have been a better night if I kissed you, too?" Richie snapped. He felt his heartbeat suddenly racing as he realized the words that had fallen out of his mouth. 

"What?" 

Richie took a deep breath as he realized this is precisely what Stanley had wanted. He should have known immediately that it was a part of some sort of wild plan. Stanley didn't do anything on a whim, even when he was intoxicated. 

Looking at Eddie, he knew well enough why Stanley kissing Eddie made him so angry. 

"Cause I know, it's dumb, and I know that you're not gay, but I wanted to be your first ki-"

"Beep beep," Eddie said softly.

"No, you don't get to do that. Not now, Eds, not now."

"Rich, can you for once just shut the fuck up." Eddie took another step towards Richie. He grabbed the front of Richie's shirt. 

"I just need you to know that I -"

Richie didn't get to finish his sentence because Eddie tugged at the front of his shirt and went on his tiptoes. Richie felt his entire body explode as Eddie pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his own. He had imagined this moment for years, but this was better than of scenarios he had imagined. Eddie's lips were soft against his own. It was a slow, gentle kiss.

Eddie pulled away slowly. "I know, trust me, I know." 

Richie rested his head against Eddie's forehead. 

"Is Stan coming back?" Eddie asked.

"I hope not," Richie said, leaning down towards Eddie. This time the kiss was anything except gentle. Richie pressed his body against Eddie's as he moved the two of them towards his bed. 

The next day Stanley would tell them that there was no fucking chance he was entering that dorm for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
